Okaeri
by Kineko
Summary: Les derniers instants de Zabuza et sa relation avec Haku, vu par lui même. Shounen ai, angst, pov, death fic


**Okaeri **

_Série : Naruto  
Autrice : Kineko, la pleureuse sur les couples choupi des mangas  
Genre : Sérieux, angst, ré interprétation de perso et d'évènements, DEATH FIC  
Couple : Zabuza+Haku TT_TT  
Spoiler: Des tomes 3 et 4  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tout les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je n'ai créé que cette histoire, basée sur les évènements du tome 4. Et PEROSNNE ne me feras croire que c'était de l'amitié ou une relation maître-élève ou grand frère-petit frère entre Haku et Zabuza. Je blâme cette histoire sur un clip (AMV) que j'ai downloadé, consacré à Haku et Zabuza, sur la chanson deLinkin Park : Somewhere I belong. Si vous avez Kazaa, downloadez, c'es tun ordre)_

Je vais mourir et tu n'es pas là.  
Etrangement, c'est la seule idée qui me vient en tête.   
Les chiens de Kakashi m'empêchent de bouger ou d'accomplir le moindre sceau, et leur maître se rue sur moi, le poing entouré d'éclair.  
Et toi ou es tu ? J'ai senti ce chakra tout à l'heure, plein de haine et d'une puissance formidable. Etait-ce le gamin Uchiha ? Ou l'ahuri blond qui essayais de l'aider ? Ce n'était pas toi, je le sais, je connais ton chakra aussi bien que toi. Je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois ton pouvoir à son maximum, quand tu as voulu me prouver ta force, pour que je t'emmène avec moi.  
Je t'avais demandé de raser un quartier de Kiri no kuni . [1]  
Je pensais que tu ne le ferais jamais, que tu serais trop gentil.  
Mais pour moi, tu l'as fait.  
Alors j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je t'ai emmené.  
Et tu as été mon arme, me prêtant tes pouvoirs, me suivant partout comme un chien fidèle.  
Et quand j'irais en enfer, est ce que tu me suivras Haku ? Hein ? Tu refuserais ta place dans les cieux pour me suivre au fin fond des enfers ? Tu y fondrais en quelques secondes, petit ange de glace.  
On verra bien.  
On se reverra la bas Haku.  
Je vois Kakashi frapper, de toute ses forces, mais je ne ferme pas les yeux.  
Je veux voir la mort en face et qu'Elle prenne peur de mon regard.  
Mais ce n'est pas mon sang qui gicle.  
Ce n'est pas celui de Kakashi non plus.  
Les chiens ninjas disparaissent soudain. Je suis de nouveau libre mais je ne peux pas bouger.  
Il y a du sang partout.  
Sur moi. Sur Kakashi. Sur le miroir de glace que tu as utilisé pour accroître ta vitesse, te permettant de te jeter devant moi.  
De prendre le coup de Kakashi à ma place.  
Lui et moi somme figés.  
De surprise peut être. Nous étions tellement concentré sur notre combat, nous ne t'avons pas entendu venir.  
Le poing de Kakashi t'a transpercé de part en part.  
Ce n'est pas étonnant au final, tu as toujours été tellement frêle, tellement mince. Combien j'ai pu te taquiner a ce sujet. Que tu ressemblais à une femme, avec ton visage de jolie geisha et tes cheveux long. Je me souviens le nombre de fois où tu as été prit pour une jeune fille quand nous voyagions ensemble. Je me rappelle la moue boudeuse que tu prenais chaque fois qu'un homme essayait de te séduire, puis le petit sourire malicieux quand tu leur révélais ton vrai sexe.  
-Za..Zabuza San  
Cette fois tu es mort, je le sais. Ton dernier geste a été de saisir Kakashi, l'empêchant de bouger.  
Tu veux te sacrifier pour moi ?  
Brave petit.  
-Mon futur est la mort ? Décidément Kakashi, tes prédictions ne valent rien.  
J'attrape mon épée. Tu m'auras été une arme bien utile Haku.  
-J'ai vraiment bien fait de te ramasser !!!!

/Soyez tranquille Zabuza San, emmenez moi avec vous, et je vous servirais, comme la plus efficace des armes/

Kakashi a esquivé.  
Comment ? A cette distance j'étais sur de l'avoir, de plus il aurait du être alourdi par ton corps et

/-Personne ne voudras de toi Tu mourras seul  
-Oni-Chan tu dis ça Mais tu as les même yeux que moi./

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je me remets à penser à ça ?  
Pourquoi je suis furieux de voir Kakashi te fermer les yeux ?  
-BATARD !

/-Est ce que tu veux exister pour quelqu'un ? Est ce que tu peux me donner tout de toi ?  
-Oui./

Quand est ce qu'il est devenu aussi rapide ? Il est blessé, et affaibli ! Tout son chakra doit être épuisé et pourtant il est toujours plus fort que moi. Comment fait il ? Qu'est ce qui lui donne cette force ?   
Mon bras gauche est inutilisable. Je ne peux plus manier mon épée correctement.   
Mais je continue, je veux me battre, je veux sa mort !

/-A partir de maintenant, tu es a moi./

Encore une fois, il a esquivé.  
Et cette fois, je sens sa main sur ma nuque. Un geste, et il me la brise. Ce sera la fin du Démon de Kiri.  
Je ne veux pas mourir. J'étais résigné tout à l'heure, mais maintenant je J'ai la sensation qu'il me manque quelque chose.   
Que je dois accomplir quelque chose  
-Tu ne peux pas me vaincre dans ton état Zabuza  
Je veux lui faire ravaler ses paroles  
-Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qu'est la vraie force.  
Je veux le détruire, l'écraser

/-Suis moi./

Je veux te venger Haku.  
Un bref moment, je n'entends que le crissement de nos armes, et puis une douleur dans mon bras encore indemne.  
Kakashi a réussi à esquiver ma dernière attaque.  
Et l'épée m'a échappé des mains.  
Mes bras sont inutilisables, je ne peux même plus utiliser de jutsu.  
Cette fois, ça doit être la fin  
-Quelle désastreuse défaite Zabuza.  
Gato ?! Qu'est ce qu'il fiche là celui là ? Il tient a se faire massacrer par Kakashi et ses gosses ou quoi ?  
-Voilà qui est fort décevant.  
Et cette armée ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?!  
-Tu vas mourir ici Zabuza.  
C'est la troisième fois qu'on me prédit ça aujourd'hui. Franchement ça commence à devenir lassant.  
Alors comme ça, Gato n'a jamais eut l'intention de nous payer toi et moi ? Ha, j'aurais du t'écouter Haku. Tu as toujours été meilleur juge de la nature des gens. Tu avais du sentir ce traître à des kilomètres.  
Ca aurait été drôle de te voir te battre contre les hommes de Gato, leur mettant une tannée monstrueuse. Un tout petit bout d'ange de glace contre ces vauriens.  
Mais tu es mort.  
-Désolé Kakashi, je m'entends dire, tout colère envolée avec l'arrivée de Gato, mais je n'ai plus de raison de te battre.  
Si si je devrais venger Haku. Mais ce n'est pas juste. Je suis un ninja. Je dois taire mes émotions, je ne dois pas ressentir. Nous ne sommes tous que des objets.  
Des outils.  
-Au fait, reprend Gato, j'ai une dette envers ton ami. Il m'a presque cassé le bras la dernière fois.  
Il est tout proche de toi. Que vas t'il ?  
-Hé ? Il est déjà mort ?  
Il t'a frappé Haku. A coup de pied, comme un chien qu'on envoi balader.  
-QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS TOI ?!!!  
Qui ? Ah, c'est le blondinet. Le gamin dont Kakashi a dit qu'il était le plus imprévisible. Que veux t'il faire ? Sauter sur Gato et l'égorger à mains nues ? Ha, Kakashi, tu dois t'arracher les cheveux avec ce gosse.  
-ET TOI ! DIS QUELQUE CHOSE !  
Qui moi ?  
-Vous étiez amis non ?!  
-La ferme gamin !  
C'est partit tout seul. Je ne voulais rien dire. Quoi dire de toute manière ? C'est finit pour lui. Je n'ai pas l'attachement des gens pour le cadavre d'un proche.  
Un proche ?  
-Haku est déjà mort.  
-Et ça ne te fait rien qu'on frappe son cadavre ?!!! Après tout le temps que vous avez passé ensemble ?!  
Tu ne comprends rien gamin. Ce n'est pas comme çaNous n'étions pas  
-J'ai utilisé Haku, comme Gato m'a utilisé. C'est ainsi. Nous autres ninjas, nous ne sommes que de simples outils. Je voulais ses pouvoirs, pas lui.  
Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression d'essayer de me convaincre ?  
-Je n'ai pas de regret.  
Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas me retourner et dire ça en face au gamin ?  
Pourquoi je baisse les yeux ?  
Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose ?  
-Est ce que tu le penses vraiment ?  
Quelle tête de mule ce gamin. Bien sur que je le pense vraiment, c'est ce que j'ai appris depuis ma plus tendre enfance, ce que toi, tu a du apprendre sur les bancs de l'académie. Tu devrais lui expliquer la réalité des ninjas Kakashi, celui la ne tiendra pas une heure dans une vraie bataille.  
-Ca suffit Naruto, ce n'est plus notre ennemi et puis  
-LA FERME !  
Et puis quoi Kakashi, qu'allait tu dire ?  
-Moi je n'en ai pas finit avec TOI !  
Quel étrange gamin Il ne veux pas voir la fin du film si elle ne lui plait pas. Comment fait il pour ne pas comprendre. C'est finit. Rien ne ramèneras Haku, que je le venge ou pas. Ce serait un gâchis de force de me battre contre les hommes de Gato.  
Inutile.  
Totalement inutile.  
-Lui Lui il t'aimait vraiment !!!   
Gamin.  
-Il t'aimait sincèrement !  
Gamin  
-Et toi ça ne te fait vraiment rien ?!!!  
Rien  
-Si.. Si je deviens aussi fort que toi  
Pleure pas gamin ça ne sert à rien  
-Est ce que je devrais renoncer à mes sentiments pour devenir comme toi ?!!!  
Comme moi ?  
-Il a donné sa VIE pour toi !  
Haku est mort.  
-Il n'avait pas de rêve à lui !  
Haku est mort ?  
-Mourir comme. Comme un outil  
Pleure pas gamin pleure pas  
-C'est triste ! C'est trop triste !  
Il pleure pourtant sur Haku. Sur lui. Sur ses illusions perdues.  
-Gamin  
Et je pleure aussi.  
-N'en rajoute pas  
Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis des années. Depuis le jour ou j'ai tué tout ces enfants, quand j'avais l'âge de ce gosse.  
'Naruto' as dit Kakashi ?   
Tu as raison Naruto.  
-Je sais Que ça peinait Haku de devoir se battre.. Contre vous.  
Comme quand il a rasé ce quartier à Kiri no Kuni. Il a pleuré tous les soirs. Durant des mois. En cachette c'est vrai, mais je savais quand il pleurait.  
Il neigeait toujours quand Haku pleurait.  
-Il était trop gentil.  
Mon masque Il va me gêner.  
-En fait, je suis content de vous avoir rencontré.  
J'arrache mon masque à coup de dent. Tout le monde me regarde sans comprendre, ils doivent tous croire que j'ai perdu l'esprit.  
-Hey, gamin.  
Je n'avais pas sourit depuis des lustres non plus.  
-Tu as raison en fin de compte. Nous, les shinobisnous sommes humain. Nous ne pouvons pas devenir des outils sans émotions.  
Tu ne l'étais pas Haku et moi, je ne le suis pas même si ce sera la seule émotion que je connaîtrais jamais.  
-J'avais tort.  
Je t'aime Haku.  
-Gamin, prête moi un kunai.  
Il hésite. Il ne comprend pas ou si.. Si il sait ce que je vais faire.  
Il me le lance.  
Tu as pleuré sur Haku, puisse tu aussi pleurer sur moi gamin.  
Haku  
J'arrive.

Cours Gato, tu ne m'échapperas pas !  
-Quoi, il est dans cet état et il croit pouvoir nous battre ? s'exclama un de ses hommes.  
Hors de mon chemin  
Je suis au cur de leur groupe en un instant. Ils tombent tous derrière moi et ceux devant moi prennent peur. Qu'ils fuient, je n'ai rien contre eux, mais qu'ils me laissent Gato.  
C'est ça tes hommes Gato ?! Je n'ai qu'un kunai et j'arrive à les massacrer ! Regarde moi, j'arrive !  
Je dois avoir l'air terrifiant, les bras en sang, le dos couvert d'épée et de lance, le kunai dans la bouche.  
Je dois avoir l'air d'un démon.  
Ne bouge pas Gato.   
Ca y est. En plein cur.  
Je l'ai eut.  
Une pluie de lame s'abat aussitôt sur moi.  
-Vas rejoindre ton ami en enfer !  
J'ai envie de rire. Rien que cette phrase, ce cliché, me fait rire et puis  
-Malheureusement Je n'irais pas avec Haku.  
Tu iras voir les anges Haku  
-Mais si tu y tiens tant, nous irons tout deux en enfer Gato !  
Et moi j'accompagne ce porc voir les démons.  
-Mais ça ne te plaira pas.. Tu verras une fois la bas, de quoi est capable ton petit diablotin !  
Je reprends le kunai, planté dans son cur et je frappe, encore et encore.  
Et soudain c'est finit.  
Je voudrais encore m'acharner, profaner son corps comme il a fait avec le tien mais.. Ça ne sert à rien  
Pas vrai Haku ?  
Les hommes de Gato s'écartent sur mon chemin.   
Haku  
J'ai l'impression de te revoir Avec ce kimono rose, et pas saumon comme tu t'obstinais à l'appeler, tes cheveux détachés et ton gentil sourire. Et ta manière de me dire bienvenue, chaque fois que j'arrivais dans la minable chambre d'hôtel ou on résidait.   
Tu m'attends ?  
-Au revoir Haku  
Désolé  
-Et merci pour tout.  
Je ne pourrais pas venir.  
-Pardonne.. moi 

Des cris, partout. Et puis c'est finit soudain. Je vois les pieds de Kakashi qui approchent.  
Que veux t'il ? M'achever ? Donner un dernier coup au vaincu ?  
-C'est finit Kakashi ?  
-Ouais.  
Il ne dit rien Il me regarde juste  
-Kakashi j'ai  
Le sang me remonte dans la gorge. C'est bientôt finit pour moi mais... je voudrais. seulement  
-Kakashi.. J'ai une faveur à te demander.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Un ennemi lui demande un service et il trouve ça normal  
-Je voudrais voir Haku  
Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il remet d'abord son bandeau protecteur, sans me regarder.   
-D'accord.  
Qui as tu vu mourir ainsi pour avoir pitié de moi Kakashi ?  
Il se met à neiger pendant qu'il me porte vers Haku. Tout le monde s'étonne, sauf moi  
Je sais pourquoi il neige.   
Il neige toujours quand Haku pleure.  
Pleure pas pour moi bonhomme. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Pleure pour toi, tu le mérites.  
Kakashi me pose près de toi.  
Tu as l'air endormi.  
Mort tu es plus frêle encore que vivant. On dirait que tu es mort comme ça, dans ton sommeil, paisiblement.  
Tu étais vraiment heureux de mourir pour moi.  
-Tu as toujours été à mes cotés  
Comment ais-je fais pour ne pas le voir ?  
-Je voudrais.. Être avec toi.. A la fin  
Je veux te toucher Haku. Je ne t'ai.. Jamais touché parfois je t'ai ébouriffé les cheveux, quand tu étais plus petit quelquefois pendant que je t'entraînais, pour te montrer un mouvement de combat. Mais je n'ai t'ai jamais touché comme je le voulais. Tendrement.  
Laisse moi te toucher Haku.  
-Si je pouvais Haku  
Mon bras me fait mal quand je le tends pour toucher ta joue.   
Tu es encore chaud, ta peau est douce et si blanche.  
Haku signifie blanc. La pureté. Ce nom t'allait bien.  
-Je voudrais aller avec toi. Là-haut  
On irait faire peur aux anges de glace. Ensemble comme toujours. On crèverais les nuages et ferais tomber les éclairs et tu ne pleureras plus jamais de la neige Haku mais  
-Mais je n'aurais pas cette chance  
Je t'aime Haku.

/Okaeri Zabuza San/ [2]  
Tadaima Haku.   


FIN 

[1] Cette scène n'existe pas dans le manga et l'anime, mais je l'ai ajouté pour montrer à quel point Haku voulait suivre Zabuza.  
[2] Expression jap signifiant en gros : Bienvenue à la maison. Logiquement c'est dit en réponse a Tadaima (je suis rentré) mais j'ai trouvé que ça rendais mieux comme ça dans ces circonstances. 


End file.
